


Daisy

by Val_Creative



Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Episode: s07e22 Leaving Storybrooke, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Relationship, Evil Queen | Regina Mills and Emma Swan are Henry Mills's Parents, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Humor, Motherhood, Romance, Royalty, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: During Regina’s coronation, Emma shows up late with their daughter and apologizes. Motherhood isn’t easy.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138865
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58
Collections: Femslash February





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> anYWAY Swan Queen is how OUAT ended and that's that on that lmao *finger guns* any thoughts/comments welcomed!
> 
> _Note: Daisy - Motherhood_

*

_"In the end, we can get past it all…"_

_"With hope…"_

The citizens of the United Realms applaud deafeningly. A smiling Zelena whistles high-pitched through her emerald-green fingers. Regina, also smiling close-lipped, nods to the occupants of the Royal Castle's colorfully stain-glassed oratory.

David whispers a congratulations in Regina's ear, kissing her cheek lightly. He steps down from the marble-white pavilion along with Mary Margaret who kisses Regina's other powdered cheek, squeezing their hands together. "We are so proud of you, Regina," she murmurs, letting go. "You deserve this happy ending. You'll be The Good Queen you always wanted to be."

"Hopefully not _too_ good," Emma interrupts, "We need a little excitement sound here to keep us all young." She rakes her eyes over Regina's white-silver gem ballgown, and Regina already knows the edge of devilry in those hazel eyes.

Mary Margaret scowl-smiles. "Oh, you hush up," she says, batting Emma's arm. David's laugh reverberates out.

As soon as Emma's parents walk off to find Neal II, Regina glances back slyly to her partner. She doesn't quite trust the relentlessly amused look on Emma.

"Your Highness…" Emma announces in a deep voice, bowing her head to the United Realms' Queen.

Regina 'hmms' and fights back a grin. "When you say it like that… it just feels like you're _making fun_ of me."

"I'm not," Emma admits, and there's nothing left but honesty. "I'm very proud of you, Regina."

"Was it alright?" Regina asks thoughtfully, frowning. "I'm… not used to making acceptance speeches. Only declarations of war."

"Luckily you're very good at both."

She feels Emma move in, kissing Regina, their lips dragging in short, smoldering smacks and half-moaning breathes. The grand hall is packed for Regina's coronation, and Regina herself doesn't care. Not at this very moment. Emma presses against her, cupping a hand to the side of Regina's head, letting Regina deepen another kiss. Emma's thumb slides on her cheek.

It's unfair, but Regina's _good_ judgement returns to her.

(She shouldn't be passionately kissing Emma like this right where the Henrys can see.)

"You were late, Emma," Regina chides quietly. There's a glisten of saliva on Emma's lower lip. She dabs it off.

Emma simpers. "Sorry," the other woman babbles, "Emergency diaper change, and then the bug wouldn't start, and then—"

_"—Emma—"_

"—yeah?"

"Where _is_ she?"

"Right here," Hook declares, appearing on Emma's left. He sets down the infant car-seat, and no matter how gently he does it, Regina's eyebrow twitches. He could be _more_ gentle. At least it wasn't his hook-hand. "Safe and snug, love. Don't worry."

"You left our daughter with _the pirate_?" Regina says, trying to not sound like she's seething.

_"Oi!"_

Emma snorts, looking between Hook and Regina. "Hey, it's not my fault these doors are so heavy," she comments, unbothered. "And there's no guard around to open them." Emma thanks an irritated Hook as he leaves, picking up the car-seat.

As soon as he's out of earshot, Regina tuts. "Emma, if you smell rum on him… it's best to not let him handle her."

"Quit being fussy. She's okay, look," Emma informs her, slipping off the blanket from the top of the infant car-seat. She maneuvers the baby out slowly, cradling Hope against herself. Regina brushes her fingertips lovingly over the infant's skull.

Regina hates to admit it—but this is _her_ weakness.

Emma.

Both of their Henrys.

Hope.

Mary Margaret.

David.

_Her family._

Eleven months ago, Hope appeared from nowhere. They've had no luck in locating her parents in any known Realm. Sir Henry's carriage nearly trampled a wailing newborn Hope in the road. She was abandoned, naked and wrapped in a dirty potato sack.

Regina had been there, clutching the newborn, soothing Hope's tantrum and growing angry with the situation.

Emma liked the idea of _"hope"_ —Mary Margaret always spoke of _"hope"_ and now Regina finds herself doing the same.

Henry joins them, smiling and wiggling a finger playfully over Hope's face. She gurgles.

"How's my favorite little sister~?" he coos.

Regina smiles with him, reaching out to straighten his tie. "She's your _only_ little sister, Henry."

"Well, you and Mom are my favorite Moms, Mom." Henry beams, holding out his hands and arms to a perplexed Emma. "Can I take her off your hands? Granny wants to see her, and I promised Jacinda I would introduce Hope to her while we're here."

"Sure, kid."

"Be careful," Regina reminds Henry, giving him a long purposeful stare until he laughs and pecks her cheek.

"I will."

Once they're alone, for a second time, Emma casually hooks her hands around Regina. Her chin drops on Regina's shoulder. "How about this for our happy ending?" she murmurs, watching as their friends and family revel in each other's joy.

"I've decided I'm not interested in any ending, Emma. Life is about new beginnings."

"That's fair." Emma pulls away, wrinkling her nose. "Can I take off this stupid dress now?" she mutters, getting fistfuls of the creamy white silk at her hips. "I get it's what a former princess would wear… it's just… I'm not feeling like… _me_. You know?"

Regina's lips smirk.

"I think I can help with that," she drawls.

Her fingers snap. A whirlwind of purplish-blue smoke envelopes them.

Regina strolls out of the remaining magical smoke and into her bedchambers. She unpin her dark curls inattentively. Emma stands motionless behind Regina, gawking down at herself now nude.

"Oh," she exhales.

"Is this alright?" Regina says, busying herself with removing her white-gem earrings. "Otherwise, there's nightgowns in the…" she hesitates, tilting her head as Emma's fingers clench softly around Regina's neck. Emma's lips wetly plaster to her earlobe.

_"More than alright."_

A shuddery breath escapes Regina. She leans backwards into Emma grinning and biting a tiny, red-swollen mark under Regina's ear. Emma's other hand grasps Regina's, pulling it to touch over her vaginal opening. The _heat_ coming off Emma…

_"Definitely more than alright."_

*


End file.
